Forum:Senate
The Senate is one of the two chambers of the Harvian Islands Estates, the federal legislative branch. Unlike in other nations, the lower chamber or Parliament serves as a room for debating and compromising, and the higher chamber or Senate is where Estates Members vote bills that have passed through the Parliament. All inhabitants are allowed entry to the Senate, though only Estates Members have the right to vote and actively participate. 001. A wound that is still bleeding #'Claim recompenses due to slavery and repression' The native population has suffered a lot during the American reign. Hereby, we want to state that this has been a repression. Samoans lost their rights, houses were destroyed and a large amount of people got even killed. Besides, Samoans were even forced to slave labor on plantages. Thousands of natived have lived their lives in horrible circumstances, in American terror. We hereby claim an official apologize and demand recompenses for the horrifying events that occured during the American reign. The recompenses we claim from the United States of America: $ 500.000.000,- All congressmen are asked to vote. Pro #'PRO' - Vlad Negresco, HCU 19:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' - Franco Flinstone, SP 19:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' - Marcus Villanova 19:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' - 05:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' BastardRoyale 10:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #*This proposal has been accepted by a majority of 5 out of 9! But please keep voting! Bucu 14:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #... Contra #'CONTRA' - I do agree with the proposal, but how are we going to make them pay? Let's bring this back to the parliament and discuss it first. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::How we would make them pay? By calling in the United Nations perhaps. We would do anything in our power to make them pay this money to the people they enslaved, killed, tortured and forced into long, hard and grueling physical labour. Our backs our broken, our fingers are bleeding, and many American families still live in these lands, rich and well fed, who gained their considerable wealth over the labour of our hands and those of our ancestors. We will make them pay no matter what. I am glad you agree. :) Roi Soleil 15:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::But you have to be distripitive! Marcus Villanova 15:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::See the programme of our coalition: otherwise we'll break every relation with the USA, it's simple. Bucu 16:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Abstention Comments Samoan stuff horay. Marcus Villanova 19:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I knew we could count on you! Perhaps your party also wants to join our massive coalition (which is already big enough to take over the parliament), Marcus? Roi Soleil 19:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Uhhh no. I'm fine Marcus Villanova 19:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) 002. Chosing an interim Prime Minister We of the Coalition of the Right Wing, propose Vlad Negresco of the Harvian Christian Union to become interim Prime Minister, instead of Adams, to rule the country until he'll organize new elections, which he'll do as soon as possible. Adams had been "auto-declared" undemocratically and is therefore not representing the democratic values and spirit of the Harvian nation. We'll need a majority of the parliament to chose the leader, people, and this is the time! Pro #'PRO' - Vlad Negresco, HCU 14:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' - Roi Soleil 14:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #... Contra # CONTRA 14:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # CONTRA Marcus Villanova 14:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # CONTRA SjorskingmaWikistad 14:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's just me, but am I not the one who is doing most of the work here, while almost everybody of the Right Coalition is filling the comment pages? :D #: We were the ones to come up with the first proposals in parliament :P We have a promising programme too. May God bless thou! Bucu 15:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Abstention Comments I don't think somthing as major as this only deserves a 50% majority and since we don't have a consitiution it doesn't matter anyway. Marcus Villanova 14:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Of course it does matter! Who do you think would write such a consitution? The PM, right? And if most people on these Islands are Christians then you understand why they do not want an atheist like Adams to write the constitution. Roi Soleil 14:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Okay beacuse that answered my question. I said since we don't have a consitiution how is this legal? Marcus Villanova 15:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::We've signed the declaration of independence. In it is written clearly that the Provisional Parliament will run this country democratically. Bucu 15:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) 003. Getting rid of the US dependence As we've claimed an official apologize from the USA, including a significant recompense, we should be able to break up the relations with the USA, in case they won't obey our claims. Furthermore, seeing this economic financial crisis, it's never good to be SO dependent! We should get rid of the US Dollar currency! We won't be able to adjust our rates, which means that we're in danger of getting a horrible status of our terms of trade, which can cause a huge unemployment increase in our nation. Lose the US Dollar currency, let's go for an own currency, called the Harvian Corona. It's necessary for a decrease of risk. Pro # PRO 16:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # ... Contra Abstention Comments Category:Forum Category:Estates